Mi razon de vivir eres tu
by can kerberus
Summary: Harry potter el niño que vivio, el elegido, el salvador, toda su vida fue entrenado para cumplir su unica mision derrotar a voldemort, con el paso del tiempo se volvio un ser frio y solitario, pero en sus recuerdos vive una pequeña niña que con una simple muestra de cariño se vuelve su razon de vivir y luchar, preguntandose si algun dia volvera a verla...
1. Mi historia

Harry Potter el niño que vivió, el elegido, el salvador estos eran solo algunos de los sobrenombres que el joven mago recibía por parte de cualquier persona que supiera de él, aunque muy pocas personas sabían cómo era realmente él, Harry siempre o la mayoría del tiempo permanecía en el anonimato, le molestaba de sobremanera ver como todo el mundo hablaba de él como una especie súper estrella o ídolo, detestaba la fama que solo su nombre le causaba, el solo hubiera querido ser un joven común y corriente como cualquier otro, desde el momento en que nació fue marcado por el cruel destino y por una profecía que marcaba su vida:

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

¿por qué?, el se había preguntado una y mil veces , ¿por que tenían que morir sus padres para protegerlo?, ¿por qué tenía que haberse quedado huérfano?, ¿por qué tenía que vivir con personas que lo detestaban, lo maltrataban y lo insultaban por ser según sus palabras una carga para ellos?, sus primeros años de vida si es que a eso se le pudiera llamar así, fueron para él un tortura, en su interior poco a poco se comenzó a crear un obscuro sentimiento, en esos años vivió como una persona "normal" aunque a menudo le pasaban cosas muy extrañas como mover cosas sin tocarlas o hacerlas explotar, en su interior solo había soledad, nunca había recibido una solo muestra de cariño desde que tenía memoria, pero un día una persona llego dumbledor y le revelo que era un mago, el no podía creer lo que le decía pensaba que solo era una broma pesada, era solo un niño de 8 años pero aun así era muy inteligente para su edad, pero aquel hombre le mostro que la magia era real, le revelo que sobre sus hombros cargaba con una enorme responsabilidad, salvar el mundo mágica y el muggle, el no podía creer todo lo que le estaban diciendo, pero a partir de ese día su vida fue otra, dumbledor comenzó a entrenarlo, Harry aprendía de manera muy rápida.

Había logrado dominar su magia antes que cualquier otra persona, con apenas 10 años era capaz de igualar a cualquier persona que le doblara la edad, podía hacer prácticamente cualquier hechizo con y sin varita, preparar y reconocer cualquier poción con solo mirarla una vez, así cuadro cumplió 11 años la edad con la que debería de recibir su carta para asistir a hogwarts , le informaron que ya no le podían enseñar mas pues había logrado superar a sus maestros y ahora lo único que debía de hacer era entrenar, con el paso del tiempo Harry se había vuelto una persona reservada con ninguna persona hablaba o mostraba sus sentimientos, estaba harto detestaba a eso que le llamaban vida, el solo quería ser una persona normal como los demás o simplemente morir, el tiempo pasaba lentamente para el ya no le enseñaban nada solamente era llevado a lugares desolados selvas, bosques, montañas y desiertos en donde lo único que debía de hacer era sobrevivir a cada uno de los peligros que se le presentaran ladrones, asesinos o bestias por igual, el tiempo para él no importaba ni siquiera sabía en qué día vivía ya fuera navidad o su cumpleaños para él era un día como cualquier otro, así un día simplemente decidió escapar quería desaparecer nada le importaba, camino y camino fue de un lugar a otro de aquí para allá pasando por pequeños pueblos en donde veía a las personas sonreír y ser felices y se preguntaba que tenían ellos que el no, para sobrevivir cazaba o buscaba en los basureros cualquier cosa era buena para comer, a el poco le importaba que los días fueran pasando poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo su ropa se fue desgastando y su cabello era bastante largo tanto así que le cubría parte de la cara parecía como si de un mendigo se tratara, un día llego a Londres el no lo sabía simplemente había caminado hasta llegar ahí, caminaba entre las calles infestadas de personas y autos, las personas que topaban con él lo miraban como si fuera una placa por lo cual simplemente lo evitaban , lentamente camino hasta que sus pies lo llevaron a la estación king´s Cross veía como las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, el sabia que entre los andenes 9 y 10 se encontraba el andé el cual utilizan los magos para poder llevar a sus hijos a hogwarts o eso era lo que él había oído de uno de sus tutores, lentamente camino y atravesó la barrera , en ese lugar había un sinfín de familias, padre y madre que se despedían de sus hijos abrazándolos y besándolos, Harry se sentía como un extraño entre aquella multitud, caminaba entre las personas los cuales se alejaban de él como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, se sentó en una vieja banca que se encontraba lejos de la multitud desde donde los observaba, los minutos fueron pasando el enorme tren escarlata comenzaba a silbar dando aviso de que pronto partiría, poco a poco la gente se comenzaba a marchar el andén prácticamente había quedado desolado solo unas pocas personas quedaban en el, lentamente el tren comenzó a moverse y a tomar velocidad mientras se alejaba en el horizonte, lo que Harry le llamo la atención fue que a lo lejos vio como una niña gritaba, pataleaba y lloraba seguramente haciendo un berrinche por querer subir al tren vio como la niña se soltaba del agarre de la mujer que la sostenía y comenzaba a correr por el lugar, la mujer la perseguía de un lada a otro, pero después de un tiempo se detuvo exhausta, la niña corrió y se sentó en la misma banca en la que estaba en el, vio como aun lloraba, el nunca había visto a una persona llorar se sentía incomodo quería que se detuviera pero él nunca había sido bueno para hablar con alguien.

- hola, la saludo con voz apenas audible, ¿por qué lloras? - le pregunto

- porque mis hermanos se fueron y me dejaron sola - le contesto mientras se tallaba los ojos

- nada mas por eso - le volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba un poco más a la niña

- si es que los extraño - le respondió mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo

Harry quería que dejara de llorar pero no sabía qué hacer, así que pensó que tal vez si le daba algo dejaría de llorar, lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano derecha y poco a poco en esta comenzó a crecer y florecer un hermosa flor de color azul parecía como si hubiera sido hecha de cristal y brillaba como si de un pequeña estrella se tratara, con su mano libre le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro de la niña para llamar su atención y cuando esta voltio le mostro la flor.

- Es para mí - le pregunto mientras tomaba la flor entre sus manos

- Si - le respondió

- Gracias es preciosa - le dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro lentamente se acero y le dio un abrazo, Harry por un momento se quedo congelado pero después le correspondió el abrazo.

No muy lejos de donde estaban ellos una muy preocupada mujer buscaba desesperadamente a su hija camino unos cuantos metros y a lo lejos la vio llorando, rápidamente apresuro su paso seguramente tendría que contentarla comprándole algo, pero su detuvo al ver como el niño que estaba al lado de su hija hacia aparecer una hermosa flor la cual le entregaba a su hija, la mujer observo detenidamente al niño, su ropa estaba muy desgastada y tenía el pelo bastante largo pero se veía que era una buena persona, camino lentamente hasta donde se encontraban los niños, al verla acercase su hija se levanto de su asiento y le mostro la flor.

- Mi mama que linda en la flor que me dio - decía animadamente la pequeña.

- Es preciosa pero ya es hora de irnos - le dijo mientras abarcaba a su hija.

- Ya tan pronto - protesto la niña

- Si, vamos dale las gracias y despídete - le dijo su madre

- Está bien - le dijo y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde se encontraba Harry y cuando estaba en frente de el, le dijo gracias mientras lo volvía a abrazar y le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lentamente se fueron separando y por un breve instante sus miradas chocaron el hermoso color verde de los de Harry con los preciosos ojos color avellana de ella.

- Bien es hora de irnos - les dijo la mujer haciendo que el contacto visual se rompiera

- no tengo como agradecerte por la flor pero ten no es mucho pero te servirá - le dijo la mujer mientras le ofrecía un par de monedas.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no era necesario, la mujer simplemente sonrió y le dio las gracias, lentamente comenzó a caminar al lado de su hija tomada de la mano, cuando estaban a unos metros lejos de él la niña voltio a verlo y le dijo adiós mientras movía la mano, Harry le devolvió el saludo y vio como se alejaban y desaparecían.

Lentamente llevo unos de sus manos a aquella mejilla en donde lo habían besado, de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y empezó a llorar estaba feliz aquel simple beso y abrazo habían sido la única muestra de afecto que había recibido en su corta vida, ¿era eso sentirse feliz? Se preguntaba, no lo sabía pero en ese momento ya no quería morir quería seguir viviendo y cumplir con ese destino que tanto detestaba con tal de que aquella pequeña niña y su madre pudieran vivir en un mundo donde hubiera paz y tranquilidad.


	2. Mi historia II

Lentamente los minutos pasaron y Harry poco a poco dejo de llorar, durante el tiempo que le había llevado calmarse había tomado una decisión, enfrentaría ese maldito destino que se le había impuesto por una sola razón, que aquella pequeña niña viviera en un mundo en paz con su familia.

Lentamente se levanto de la banca en la que había estado sentado y comenzó a caminar, lentamente pasó un día, 2, 3, una semana, de nuevo había perdido la noción del tiempo pero sabía a dónde debía de ir, llego a una enorme mansión que a la vista de los demás parecía estar en ruinas, después de dar un par de pasos lo que apenas hace un par de instantes eran unas ruinas ahora era hermosa mansión, camino por los enormes jardines de la mansión hasta que llego a la puerta, de esta salieron varias personas que lo vieron como si apenas lo hubieran visto ayer, seguramente pensaban que él se encontraba en algún entrenamiento de supervivencia, ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de que me escape se dijo para sí mismo.

Lentamente los días, semanas y años fueron pasando, Harry era entrenado día y noche, había logrado aprender a usar magia elemental dominaba a su antojo los elementos como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo, durante mucho tiempo soporto maldiciones y torturas que lo hacían desfallecer con el único fin de hacerlo resistente a ellas, enfrentaba creaturas tan peligrosas que casi ningún mago se atrevía a enfrentar como dragones, arpías, quimeras, manticoras, oros, golems vampiros, nundus, gorgonas, centauros, minotauros, esfinges, nagas y hombres lobo con el único fin de ser fuerte y hábil en batalla y poder derrotar a sus oponentes en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo,, muchas veces estuvo al borde de la muerte, lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, lo único que lo motivaba a levantarse y seguir adelante era aquel recuerdo de la niña que le mostro lo que era el afecto, cada día que pasaba Harry se volvía mas frio y solitario, nunca hablaba más de lo necesario o se relacionaba con los demás, cada día después de entrenar simplemente se iba a ese pequeño rincón que llamaba cuarto, era pequeño solo tenía una simple cama sin nada mas en el, se recostaba y tomaba un viejo cuaderno en donde observaba aquellos dibujos que había hecho para no olvidar aquel día, en cada una de sus páginas relataba la historia de aquel día con hermosos dibujos, era como si cada dibujo describiera lo que lo había pasado, en la última hoja se encontraba el dibujo de aquella pequeña niña de hermosos ojos color avellana con la flor que le dio, no sabía quién era o de donde era, seguramente ella ni siquiera se acordaba de él, pero para él era el único motivo que lo hacía seguir adelante.

Durante un largo tiempo el mundo mágico se mantuvo en una paz relativa, Harry entrenaba día y noche para cumplir su misión, después de mucho tiempo, los siervos de voldemort mediante el uso de innumerables rituales obscuros lograron volver a la vida al innombrable.

Voldemort había regresado, dumbledor lo sabia había llegado la hora de comprobar que los años de entrenamiento que había recibido Harry habían rendido frutos y el era la única persona capaz de derrotar al mal que representaba voldemort.

Pero no todo era como dumbledor hubiera querido, el ministerio de magia se negaba rotundamente a creer el regreso del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ellos creían que era solo una de las locuras del anciano director, para ellos la edad ya le estaba pasando factura por la gran cantidad de años que había vivido, además de que el ministro fudge se había vuelto un histérico al afirmar que dumbledor se quería adueñar del ministerio.

Durante mucho tiempo se llevo a cabo una enorme campaña de difamación en contra de dumbledor por afirmar que el innombrable había vuelto, el diario el profeta publicaba notas sobre el estado mental del director, además de culparlo por la desaparición de Harry Potter del cual nadie en gran Bretaña conocía siquiera su cara ni siquiera sabían si aun estaba vivo el niño que vivió, lo culpaban por las desapariciones de magos en lugares cercanos a Londres, las notas insinuaban que dumbledor se había vuelto loco y desaparecía personas con el fin de que las personas creyeran que el innombrable había regresado con el único fin de causar terror y derrocar al ministerio.

El ministro de magia no se quedo solo observando como sus subordinados manchaban la reputación del viejo director, el también había logrado incluir en el personal docente de hogwarts a una persona que lo mantuviera informado de todos los movimientos del viejo, dolores umbridge su secretaria había sido la elegida para desempeñar tal papel, le brindo poder prácticamente absoluto en la escuela, sabía que dolores era una partidaria de la pureza de la sangre además de tener aberración por los muggles, los mestizos y los semihumanos, pero al poco le importaba, como poco le importaba que dolores prácticamente estuviera convirtiendo en incompetentes a todos los estudiantes en defenderse contra las artes obscuras, sin duda no se daba cuenta que con todos estos errores estaba prácticamente entregando en bandeja de plata a las futuras generaciones a las manos del innombrable.

Voldemort estaba feliz el que los alumnos no supieran defenderse era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado sin duda no tendría dificultades en hacerlos sus siervos, pero no contaba con que un pequeño grupo de alumnos se revelara en contra del régimen del ministerio y educara a los estudiantes, el ejercito de dumbledor era sin duda una molestia para él.

Pero no pasa mucho tiempo para que Voldemort hiciera su movimiento, durante el tiempo que el ministerio había desperdiciado en su inútil campaña contra dumbledor, el había engrosado sus filas con siervos que creían en sus ideales de la pureza de la sangre, locos fanáticos nobles, hombres lobo a los cuales les había prometido vivir libremente entre ellos, criaturas obscuras a las cuales había engañado para que le sirvieran, su primer movimiento fue el irrumpimiento en el ministerio de magia con el fin de robar aquella vieja profecía que había sido la causa de su caída, pero no todo fue tan bien como lo había planeado.

En medio de su búsqueda se había encontrado nada más y nada menos que con su antiguo director, la pelea entre ellos comenzó voldemort sin duda superaba poco a poco al anciano, hechizos iban y venían de los 2 magos, no había por que limitarse usaban todos sus habilidades adquiridas en sus años de vida, voldemort quería acabar con el anciano, por lo cual ordeno a todos sus secuaces que lo atacaran, cuando el innombrable esperaba que sus esbirros acabaran con el anciano, tuvo una enorme sorpresa el anciano no había ido solo había llevado a los pocos miembros del orden del fénix que aun estaban con vida, pero su mayor sorpresa fue que entre ellos había una persona con una máscara que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frete.

Ahí enfrente de el estaba aquel que había sido la causa de su caída tantos años atrás, enfrente de voldemort se encontraba Harry Potter.


End file.
